The Secret of Nimh 3: A Father's Love
by Disney Queen Mouse
Summary: Sixteen years after sequel Justin's daughter Annebelle must rise defeat her half brother Alexander and win back Thorn Valley. Please read, review and no flames.


The Secret of Nimh 3: A Father's Love

(A/N: I do not own The Secret of Nimh or the characters. I do own Annebelle/Lily, Adris, Millia, Siralis, Alexander, Galatina and Amelia including many more not mention in the films. Please read, review and no flames.)

Chapter 1:

The world was at peace that night in Thorn Valley. The sky was a gentle midnight blue as every mouse and rat slept in their beds. Well almost everyone as a light was lit at the top room in one of the buildings. A candle laid burning on a wooden desktop as a figure sat writing on a piece of paper.

In front of him the curtains were drawn. Taking a rest he put down the pencil as he turned to smile. There laying so peacefully on the bed was a beautiful woman mouse with brown fur as she looked so angelic to him. She wore a long blue nightdress as she breathed so softly in her sleep.

The person who sat there was in truth a rat not just any rat but Justin leader of the rats and mice of Thorn Valley.

He chuckled to himself. ''Justin how did you ever find such a treasure as Amelia'' he said to himself. He remembered that day Amelia's arrival to Thorn Valley. She wet, ragged and a mess. Anyone who had first seen her would have turned her away.

But not Justin he would never be that cruel to do that. He saw Amelia for the beauty she was being a mouse. He remembered furthermore that she wore a pretty gown that had got torn as well as her fur was tangled.

She looked beaten and half starved. He had tried to figure that would had being mistreating Amelia in such fashion. It looked like she had been running from a haunted past. So Justin took pity on her giving work for her in his home to Mr Ages.

He knew she was around twenty one or twenty two no he knew twenty Amelia had told him her exact age. He would come by every day to visit her as he brought items such as pieces of cloth and flowers for her.

He loved spending time in Amelia's company.

''Honestly Justin she spends more time with you than attending to her duties'' said Mr Ages one afternoon after Amelia had made lunch.

Amelia blushed as she looked up to Mr Ages as the father she never had. Doing everything she did to make him proud of her from cleaning out his medical supplies. And from her dusting and making the place look spotless. A few months later Justin took up the courage to marry Amelia as it took a while.

He had found her dusting in one of the rooms one spring day.

''Amelia these passing days have been the best ever as it pains me not to be near you what I am trying to say will you marry me'' said Justin.

The he saw the look of pain on her face. He thought she would be pleased.

''Justin I love you too but I can't go down that road again'' said Amelia in a soothing voice. ''Again you are already married'' said Justin in shock. ''Yes four years ago'' said Amelia sadly. Justin saw tears appear in her eyes.

''Then that would had make you sixteen'' said Justin.

''Yes it was arranged between my father and my husband to be'' said Amelia sadly as they sat together.

He could tell by the way she was trembling something wasn't right. He thought a wedding day was a special day in a young girl's life. Not a day to be sad about.

''So you married out of family tradition'' said Justin.

''Yes but I was scared of him even I felt forced into doing it'' said Amelia.

''Scared, forced I don't understand'' said Justin confused.

''He was such a tyrant not as sweet and charming as you thought he would try to flatter me then told such lies to my parents and siblings'' said Amelia with her voice filled with bitterness.

''What lies were they he told'' said Justin.

''He said we could start a new life together out in the country him and I a few acres of land to roam freely especially for our children'' said Amelia.

''You refused because you saw what he truly was'' said Justin.

She nodded at this.

''Each and every day he could come to the house as soon he got tired and explode into anger saying if I marry him or he will kill my whole family'' said Amelia.

''So you went through with it'' said Justin.

''I had to Justin he threaten to harm those I loved but only I knew the threat as the day came everyone looked so happy even admired how lovely I looked in my dress'' said Amelia as a tear rolled down the side of her face.

''After the wedding we moved away from my family he made me so isolated from my parents and six brothers and sisters I missed them dearly so every morning I was to get up early and tend to the house, make breakfast you know the things a wife should do'' said Amelia.

''Not a wife who is frighten from her own husband'' said Justin.

''I know still he left me trapped in a place I couldn't escape'' said Amelia.

''Did he hurt you'' Justin asked.

''Yes every night he would put me on the bed and beat me till I was black and blue sometimes he would throw things at my head or one of my ears'' said Amelia.

Justin noticed how strangely calm Amelia was telling him this.

''Or he would treed on my tail and laugh at it as some sick joke he still didn't stop beating me till I was carrying our child'' said Amelia.

''What you already had a child to him didn't that make you stronger to escape your traumatic lifestyle behind for your unborn child and yourself'' said Justin.

''What could I do I had nowhere to go as I had no idea if any of my family were still alive so I stayed as our son was quickly born'' said Amelia.

''Did you fled then'' Justin asked.

''After I had enough of the abuse from him and my son for he was a brute for his age I could see his father in him as he would bite my tail or pull at it so one night after putting Alexander to bed that was his name I left out the back as soon everyone didn't know I was gone'' said Amelia.

Justin felt glad of Amelia earning her freedom as he wanted to know what became of her next. But Alexander he wondered where he was or what had become of him or her abusive husband.

''I have one more question Amelia what was his name'' said Justin.

''Jenner'' said Amelia.

As soon the name had escaped her lips Justin felt himself reeling. It couldn't be the same one Jenner was dead he thought so. If what Amelia had said was true then Alexander would turn out like his father or maybe the child could prove them wrong.

It had been four years since she had last laid eyes on him and arrival to Thorn Valley. But Justin wondered if the child would grow up hating the mother for what she had done.

''Amelia you know I will never ever do such things as that brute did'' said Justin.

''I know'' said Amelia.

After that the two were married as they were both the proud parents of a baby girl.

She had her mother's brown fur and mouse like features while she had Justin's eyes with her father's guidance and fair judgement sleeping within her.

Also she had his playful and childlike behaviour thus naming her Annebelle. But Justin kept his promise as he knew Amelia's secret.

He made sure Annebelle never fall into the same path as her half brother. He found it odd that Alexander and Annebelle were related which they were both bore from Amelia's womb but two different rats.

Justin would have a hard time explaining this to Annebelle when she grew up. As he began to write again two figures ran past the window.

Justin stopped thinking it was a trick of the light. He thought nearby in her tiny basket near the bed Annebelle began to cry. Getting up to the bed he picked up his newborn daughter in both of his arms.

''Shush don't cry father is here he won't let any harm come to you'' said Justin.

He knew Annebelle could sense danger like him a mile away which Mr Ages said was something in her nature she got from Justin.

''I bless the moon and stars for creating such a beauty as you'' said Justin rocking Annebelle to sleep.

Heading downstairs he thought some warm milk would do the trick. He left Amelia to dream on in her sleep. Down halfway the stairs Justin heard a loud smash from inside the room.

Running back into the room in his fear of Amelia's safety as he tried to burst the door opens with all his might.

Oddly it was heavy as if it was locked from the inside. He wondered who could have done such a thing as his nose caught a smell of rotting wood.

''Oh no Amelia'' said Justin in fear.

He threw the door open at last as he saw her lay on the bed in a limp form. He guessed she must have passed out due to the heat. Justin saw what had caused the fire the candle had been dropped onto the floor as it spreading everywhere.

He had to get a clear way to get to Amelia. He felt himself being knocked to the ground as he kept Annebelle in a tight grip. He saw in terror at the face of who had attacked him.

''Jenner it can't be'' said Justin.

The rat who he had thought dead stared past at him.

''Oh it is now Justin be a good boy and hand Annebelle to me'' said Jenner.

''Wait how do you know my daughter's name'' said Justin confused.

''Oh I have been laying in wait as I feel Annebelle is half rightly mine to claim'' said Jenner making a causal stroll towards him.

Remembering the last time they fought Justin kept Jenner at bay as he tried to get to Amelia. He felt Jenner hold him in a tight hold by the front of his shirt. Raising him high in the air Jenner threw Justin out onto the ledge.

Justin tried to keep his balance but his legs felt a bit wobbly which gave way making him fall down into a bush below.

Two rats barged into the room as they were part of Jenner's army as they waited for their leader's orders. He stared at Amelia knowing the damage on her was done as she was slowly dying from the inside because of the loss of her strength.

''Get down there at once and find him'' Jenner demanded.

Both scurried out of the room in fright as they knew his cruel punishments were. He watched below as more rats were secretly raiding into Thorn Valley. One he knew among them was his four year old son Alexander.

''It won't be long Alexander soon you will have a little sister to play with'' said Jenner.

Justin had popped his head out of the bush then he was hiding to see anyone was coming. He pulled it quickly back inside it. As that moment the two rats that Jenner had ordered to look for him.

They approach more rats of their allies in a circle. In the middle Justin saw a young boy rat around the age of four. He could see that he resembled Jenner in so many ways his fur colour, his clothes, personality and nature.

But he saw the only trace of Amelia in him was his blue eyes like hers. Seeing those eyes again made his heart ache with sadness. Seeing his chance as he sneaked past the rats as he listened to what they were saying.

''Cowards, idiots my father wouldn't stand for this'' said Alexander shouting with rage.

''We will try harder'' said one in fear.

''Harder, harder you already tried that and look at us not one piece of Thorn Valley is us well soon it will be tonight'' said Alexander.

As he took a breath Justin stood frozen to the spot in fear him and Annebelle would be seen. Feeling his pounding Justin ran with all might.

Wandering as far his feet would take him he came to the border that rested by the sea. He saw not too far away a copper pot that would be used to catch fish or crabs in.

Hoping not to come across any nasty surprises Justin opened it to find it empty. Gracefully placing Annebelle inside as he began to push it forward. He knew it was this or risks the both of them getting captured.

'' Be strong for me Annebelle become the one to claim back our rightful place of peace'' said Justin.

He kissed her softly on the forehead as he began to lift the lid back over it.

''Always know I will think of you in my dreams'' said Justin as a tear rolled down his eye to the ground.

He watched as the pot began to sail out to sea as a form jumped on top of him. It forced him to the ground.

''Got him you can call off the search'' said one of the rats holding him down.

''Where is that little brat of his'' said another.

''Don't know got away I bet so she won't survive out there for long'' said the first that had spoke.

''Jenner won't like this at all he wanted that girl half breed to be brought to him alive if he discovers she is dead'' said the second rat trailing off.

''He won't know because none of us is telling him and neither is Justin here in case he wishes to keep himself alive'' said the first rat.

Both gave a horrible laugh as they dragged Justin back to Thorn Valley. That night Jenner and his army took over Thorn Valley.

Unknown to them the pot that was carrying Annebelle to sea as it arrived at an old friend of Justin's. As Mrs Brisby was busy putting out her washing from the following morning as she saw the item bobbing in the water.

''What on earth would apt be out in the middle of nowhere'' said Mrs Brisby as she scurried up to it.

Being cautious she stared inside as she peered down a smile spread across her face.

''Hello where did you come from'' said Mrs Brisby.

Annebelle couldn't reply being a baby as she stared on all fours.

''What are you doing all the way from home and your parents would be worried right now'' said Mrs Brisby.

She stared deep into her eyes.

''You know have the same eyes a dear friend of mine had'' said Mrs Brisby.

She wondered she couldn't leave the infant on her own in case cats or any bird of prey would harm her. No she had to take this poor creature that couldn't fend for herself as her own.

''I guess Teresa and Cynthina would be overjoyed to have a little sister that they could look after oh you are so cute as a button'' said Mrs Brisby rubbing her nose against Annebelle's.

In her heart Mrs Brisby always wanted someone to look after since her life was empty since Timmy left. Still he would come over for supper or many celebrations they held in the household with Jenny and Martin.

''That is what we will call you Lily Brisby I hope Auntie Shrew isn't disappointed when she sees you'' said Mrs Brisby as she carried Annebelle into the house.

That moment as Mrs Brisby entered the house as she dragged the basket along with the ground with her tail as she stopped beside the fire that had lit with newly gathered wood and coal that burned steadily in the hearth.

The house had looked it once held a large family of mice but it held only three and one shrew since the years went by. Mrs Brisby placed Annebelle on the floor beside a simple looking rocking chair that rocked back and forth in a gentle sway.

''Now you wait right there little Lily I can't wait till I see Teresa and Cynthina's reaction when they see you'' said Mrs Brisby beaming at her brightly.

While Annebelle roamed about near the rocking chair in a slow pace on all fours. A couple of times she stared up at Mrs Brisby reaching her arms out to be held making small squeaking noises.

''You are such a darling who will ever think of leaving you behind what parents would think such a thing'' said Mrs Brisby pondering this fact over in her head.

The kettle that hung on a hook near the fire began to spout out steam as Mrs Brisby ran towards it placing it on the wooden table. She rushed in a manner that nearly sent Annebelle tumbling to the floor.

Shaking her tiny head showing she wasn't badly hurt Annebelle crawled over to the fire as soon Mrs Brisby's back was turned.

Stopping a few inches in front of it Annebelle reached one of her hands outward to touch the embers that began to beat in a slow heat over her hand. Placing the kettle down Mrs Brisby had sworn she heard Annebelle chuckling happily.

Spinning around she saw at once Annebelle reaching her hand further towards the fire.

''Lily get away from that at once'' said Mrs Brisby in her stern motherly tone she used.

She watched making her way towards Annebelle that a magical presence was happening. As the embers of the fire never harmed Annebelle as they circled around her as the embers sparkled in her eyes.

Mrs Brisby watched the baby mouse as Annebelle was glowing a bright fiery red. That Mrs Brisby remembered was the same colouring that which was the way she lit up when she wore The Red Stone Amulet.

That made Mrs Brisby takes a further look at Annebelle as she saw in amazement that the newborn was wearing the exact amulet around her neck as it glowed for a few seconds cooling down which the same time Annebelle moved away from the fire.

The glow had vanished from her body as she crawled happily back to Mrs Brisby's side.

''Did your family knew my friend who gave you that amulet'' said Mrs Brisby picking her up in both of her arms.

Knowing she couldn't speak Annebelle could only look up at Mrs Brisby confused.

''Never mind I will tell you all about that when you are older'' said Mrs Brisby putting her in the rocking chair placing her on her lap.

Once this was seen to Mrs Brisby rocked Annebelle slowly back and forth. In her mind Annebelle felt herself sailing across the dangerous current in her boat like pot.

She remembered herself being tossed in the sea thinking she was to be thrown out of the pot into the water to drown. Somehow during her journey something or someone had guided her safely allowing her not to die to make it safely to Mrs Brisby's home.

Annebelle felt grateful whoever or whatever had brought her to her new home wished to find out once she was able to know she could fight on her own.

The sun was beginning to raise high in the sky as a metal stove in the house began to bubble and churn some pots as Mrs Brisby had started making breakfast.

Quick on her feet Mrs Brisby ran over to the large pot that was bubbling away as she pour some of the boiling water carefully into the pot as she was mixing some porridge that day.

She had start making it before she had venture out to do the washing on a low heat so it was ready to be prepared when she got back. She wondered what a surprise her family would get on this morning seeing the new arrival.

That same moment Annebelle padded about on the floor as her eyes glanced up at the window as she was trying to see through the window out the filed into the far land beyond it.

Mrs Brisby had noticed as she wondered what Annebelle was thinking in her tiny mind. Suddenly there was the sound of rushing as the sound of feet moving about in one of the many rooms attach to the far wall at the back which was led up by a small tunnel that was made into a passageway. There were more sounds of brushing, moving about, opening and closing drawers. It sounded whoever was up in one of the rooms.

The next noise that startled Annebelle the most was the sound of feet bounding down the stairs.

''Mother, mother you are home can we have breakfast now'' said two excited younger female mice voices together.

They did seem younger than Mrs Brisby but older than Annebelle was in age.

The eldest out of the girl mice which had the same brown fur and eyes as her mother as she wore a pink strap dress with a pink bow tied to the side of her head.

The younger one had the same fur colour and eyes as her older sister though she wore a blue dress. They seemed delighted on the safe return of their mother as they both had taken a deep breath to pause in order to let Mrs Brisby speak.

''Yes Teresa, Cynthina you can have breakfast not till Auntie Shrew is up and the table is set'' said Mrs Brisby knowing offended her dear friend would be if she woke up to find no breakfast for her.

''But she is so cranky when she is awake in the morning'' said Teresa rolling her eyes at this.

''And anyway she won't be up until the afternoon'' said Cynthina giggling at this.

Annebelle was wondering this Auntie Shrew sounded like an interesting person for her to meet.

''Girls now I won't have any talk like that in my house now Cynthina be a good girl and wake up Auntie Shrew while Teresa help me set the table'' said Mrs Brisby in her usual stern tone.

She tried not to speak harshly towards her children or anyone as she tried to keep her tone softly as possible.


End file.
